A Game
by m00ncalfn d0lt
Summary: one-shot.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Not mine.

A Game

The Mooncalf

Slowly, the hairy red caterpillar inches up the stalk. A bee beats the wingless critter to the top of the flowerlike herb. The eyes of the stalkers penetrate my body, watching my every move, trying to catch another glimpse of my so called "depression." I grind my teeth. Those shadows don't care about me. All they care is getting their precious jewel seeker back so we can continue looking for the shards. If they truly cared, they wouldn't follow be around like some hungry dog. They would leave me alone and give me my space. They think I can't see them. Well, I can smell their disgusting odors, hear them breathe and their pathetic hearts beat. Have they forgotten my heightened senses?

Finally the caterpillar reaches the top, sending the bee buzzing off in pursuit of another, more inviting place to perch. Stupid bee. Why did it simply give in and let that hairy bug take its place? My eyebrows close the gap between them. "Stupid bee."

Standing up, I saunter over to the wooden well. The six orbs widen as they watch me approach. Three caverns close their doors and refuse to let the putrid air escape. Their anticipation fills the whole forest. I know they want me to go get that wretched girl. They all think I'm hurting inside just because she's not here. It's been almost a month. She hasn't returned.

But why should I care? I can find those shards as well. I'm the one who ends up retrieving it, not her. She only helps locate those pieces and leads us to where the jewels are.

Faint traces of blood can be found in the air. My fist tightens. Chicken. Turning, I hastily run blindly towards the village. The craving for food makes my mouth water. Indulged in my thoughts, how could I have seen that stick lying across the floor? How could I have known that it would suddenly move up and make me fall?

I stay down. The damp earth feels cool against my cheek. Gently, the wind plays with my long hair. The ground trembles as pairs feet race towards me. Why didn't I see this coming? I silently scold myself for letting them dupe me.

"Where exactly were you going?" a woman's voice questions me from above. I remain silent; my face still lies on the earth. Where I go is no one's business but mine.

"Answer her, Inuyasha," a voice thunders at me. I can hear the concern in his voice. No, that would be my imagination. Maybe I'm becoming schizophrenic?

"Inuyasha?" that annoying pip squeak jumps onto my back. Did I give him permission to do so? I think not.

Still, I lay there on the floor, lifeless. The smell of the fruitful earth travels up my nose. I never realized how pleasant it smells. It calms me, takes away my every trouble - Almost every trouble.

"Get up, Inuyasha," the perverted monk pulls me up. I make no effort to stand. Slowly, I sag back down to the floor, back to the earth with its relaxing aroma. The monk sighs as he looks at me. "We need to get Kagome back." The young demon hunter and the kid fox looking creature nod in agreement. That idiotic monk. I shift my head. I see him gazing at her, his eyes full of wanting. A few days before, an extremely beautiful maiden had come to the village seeking an exorcist. He, of course, accepted the job and banished some spirit from a trinket passed down to her by her mother. Yes, he did remark on her "unsurpassed" beauty, but he never once asked her to bare his children -a big surprise. That lady would be the second girl he hadn't asked to have his kids during their first encounter.

Four padded feet race towards us. Too lazy to turn my head, I close my eyes as the paws beat closer and closer.

"Kirara!" The little fox like creature bounces off my back. Four hands pull me up, away from the soft earth. They drag me. They don't care that the earth that calmed me a few moments before tore at my pants. They don't mind that I feel like a rag doll as they toss me on an animal's back.

The silky snow white fur caresses my face as we walk away from the well. We carefully pick our way through the labyrinth of trees without much luck. The golden light had almost returned to its resting place, making the plants create monsters on the floor. Fireflies pass by my head as they frolic around, trying to light up the area. The demon hunter's calloused hand rests on my back, a comfort I could live without. We finally near the edge of the forest as a shrill voice breaks the evening.

"Eeeeeeeek. Why did I bring so much stuff?"

The group suddenly changes direction and sprints back to that clearing. The once soothing ride turns into a rollercoaster as the silky fur becomes a bed of spiky needles. Do they worry about my discomfort? No, why should they?

We arrive back at the well, in less than half the time we took to get to the end of the forest. Out jumps an overly stuffed yellow camping bag. Small cans slip out silently from the sides of the familiar stretched pouch. The bouncy kitsune hops over to the wooden well where he is immediately greeted by a girl wearing a school uniform.

"Shippo! I've missed you."

"You're really back why did you take so long, Kagome?"

"I was extremely busy. All those absences..."

Their conversation zones out into the background. My fingers twitch. Why is she here?

"... really, Sango..."

My head spins. She shouldn't be here. She should be back in her own time, not here.

"Miroku! What ever..."

She's not mad? She seems to be happy enough meeting up with the others. What if she sees me? Her happy mood would evaporate into the misty air and-

"Kirara, it's so nice to see you again. What do you have on your back?"

Tension grows as the young girl makes her way over to the demonic cat. The silvery fur begins to spike up, poking my face. Time slows with each footstep made. She can't see me like this. I will myself to stand.

"Oh, Inuyasha, are you hurt? Why were…"

Her voice mixes in with the sounds of the forest. She needs to go back to her own time.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome reaches out to help me stand. I know I can stand perfectly without her help. Yet, my body refuses to lose contact with her. I slowly inch closer until she's in my arms. "Inuyasha," she murmurs.

I feel her snuggle up against my chest. Her intoxicating scent makes me want to hold her forever. But she can't be here. She'll only get mad at me once again and go charging back to her own time to punish me.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome questions once again. Her hand stealthily travels up towards my face.

The false concern, the worried mask – just tricks to hurt me once more. If only she would stay in her own time.

"Inuyasha?" Her small hand strokes my ear. She needs to leave.

Pushing past, I stroll over to that disgusting well. The disapproval radiates from those four loathsome bodies. Only the girl emits confusion as she rushes over, her scent filling the air.

"What happened…" her voice once again fades. Reaching out, I pull her towards me – one last hug and she still fails to realize what I'll do next.

Looking down at her comforting eyes, I lean in. Her muscles tense and I stop, right above her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I love you." Her eyes widen. I take the chance to snatch the shards from her neck. Her slow human reactions allow her to respond in three seconds.

Too late. I'd already grabbed her stuffed bag. Grasping her arm, I fling the pack back into the well. The others start in surprise.

Meeting her eyes once more, I fear I won't be able to bring myself to do it. The violently vibrating ground causes me apprehension. I don't have much time.

I clutch her tightly and lift her over the well, releasing her gently. She silently falls down, that confused mask pasted on her face as she disappears.

I drop to my knees. Angry and upset voices surround me – trying to make me feel guilty.

But I'm not. Relief floods my body. No longer will she be in danger. She won't cause me any more sleepless, nerve-wrecking nights worrying of her wellbeing.

"Stupid dog. How could…" Chaos overtakes me. Didn't I do the right thing? No more trivial quarrels, long disputes, fiery glares…

"You can't just do that…" Don't they understand the turmoil she created inside me? Those lengthy days spent fretfully waiting by that well don't seem idiotic?

"Go get her…" That's all I've been doing those past months. I accidentally slip up and she storms off home. Moronic people somehow convince me to go fetch her again and again. It's just a non-ending cycle that will never end.

"This is not a game, Inuyasha…" But it is – maybe a realistic game. Nevertheless, it's still a game – a game that could never be passed without someone getting hurt.

I just made it past one more level.


End file.
